paradise_pdfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald Fitzgerald
Gerald Fitzgerald "Fitz" is a post-traumatic wicca, who works as an officer for Paradise Police Department. He is voiced by Cedric Yarbrough. Biography Gerald used to work at a police department in Chicago, where he went through a very traumatic experience. The details have been left unspecified. All that's known for sure about it, is that it took place on December 25th, 2014 and it involved a shark breaking loose in a bomb factory. This experience was so jarring, that it gave him PTSD. On one occasion, his partner Keith was killed and turned into chef boyarde. When he left his job in Chicago, and went to work at Paradise Police Department in Paradise in 2016, he was still suffering from PTSD, and he needed to use Asian meditation rituals, such as Zen Buddhism and the use of a piccolo to keep himself calm. Gerald was hired at Paradise PD in 2016, shortly after the death of former officer, Blackie Chan. Gerald's primary purpose for being hired was so he could fill the newly empty position, that Blackie once held. While working at Paradise PD, Gerald secretly ran an illegal business, that sold drugs. Two of his workers, Terry Two-Toes and Santa Claus, invented Argyle Meth, which then became the company's best selling resource. Terry was touted as the leader of the business, so that the cops of Paradise PD would think that he led the entire company. In case people realized that there were people of higher power than Terry, Gerald also touted Santa Claus as the "secret bigger bad", making it harder for people to discover the ultimate headmaster of the business. At the end of "Welcome to Paradise", Terry Two-Toes was caught and arrested. While being held in the police department's prison cell, Randall said that they'd interrogate him tomorrow, for more information on the argyle meth business. Gerald could not let him spill the beans about him being behind all of it, so in the middle of the night, he shot Terry Two-Toes, and planted a forged suicide note on him, and stole the surveillance footage, so that nobody would know he did it, and people would assume that Terry killed himself. The next day, Randall saw the scene and was led to believe exactly what Gerald wanted him to believe. Randall was stupid and decided not to look any deeper into the situation. However, Kevin knew something was amiss, and made it his separate goal to find out what really happened. Gerald has a crippling fear of clowns. His fear is so bad, that in "Task Force", he got scared into a coma, after he was bombarded by a gang of clowns in a creepy old carnival in the middle of the night. This lasted until "Christmas in Paradise", where it was revealed that he was faking his coma the whole time. At the time of the coma, Kevin found stolen footage and learned that a member of Paradise PD shot Terry. Unfortunately, the tape was not clear enough to reveal who it was. Since the culprit's plan was still taking place, during Gerald's coma, Kevin was quick to rule him out, getting on the case of everyone else. Afterwards, all signs pointed to Dusty Marlowe, successfully framing him and letting Gerald off the hook. With Gerald in the clear, and Santa Claus recently murdered by Dusty, Gerald was now ready to take all the argyle meth money for himself and continue his plan to take over Paradise. He also intends to kill Kevin for being the only cop to actually investigate Argyle Meth. Appearance Gerald Fitzgerald is an African-American man with short, black hair and a black mustache. He wears a blue police uniform with darker blue pants and black shoes. Personality Gerald Fitzgerald is a stereotypical black man, who enjoys doing "black" things like listening to rap music and following the lives of black celebrities. He outright rejects doing "white" things, as he tries to distance himself from indulging in "Caucasian culture". Despite this, he's still a fan of Michael Buble. Fitz also has a bad case of PTSD, from the previous police station he worked at. Because of this, he needs to do therapeutic to calm himself down like playing the flute and meditating. All of these things are Asian centric, like Zen Buddhism and Hindu shit. Secretly, he is an evil man, who works for the Argyle Meth company and he plans on taking down Paradise P.D. He also has a sexual fantasy about a magical world called "Pussyland", which is a land made out of female genitalia that he flies to on a blimp. Trivia *A running gag associated with him is his obsession with the fictional world of Pussyland, which is accessed by flying a blimp. He mentioned this in "Meet the Jabowskis" and "Task Force". In "Parent Trap", he went into a coma and had a dream about flying a blimp and finally coming here. *Another running gag associated with him is something called "Fitz Bitz", where he will break the fourth wall to give an "important PSA" on a certain subject matter. *He claims to have coulrophobia, (fear of clowns). *He has anal warts. *He believes Kevin is the smartest cop in the PD and the biggest threat to his plans. *He is the PD counterpart of Denzel Jackson from Brickleberry. **In the episode "Parent Trap", this was joked about, when Kevin addressed him as "Denzel". Gallery Concept Art Fitz Concept Art.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Paradise Police Department Category:Argyle Meth Corporation Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:African-Americans Category:Criminals